


War makes Lovers

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World War, kinda sad, result of being sleep depriveed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: As he reached the dirt track that would take him to the air base, he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He turned around instinctively and found himself being glomped by a warm body.“ Stay safe, and please come back “. Iruka mumbled as he kissed Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi tightened his arms around the slender waist and nodded.





	War makes Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Its close to one here as I finish this, and I could swear on my left arm that I could smell tomato soup, even though nobody's cooking.  
> Enjoy!

Iruka panted as he dragged the unresponsive body of the general away from the front. Something exploded far too near them, and Iruka flinched as he increased his pace, taking in labored breaths of air. As soon as they reached the infirmary, he hauled the general onto the operation table, rolled up his sleeves, and started. 

  
  
  


Kakashi blinked as he tried to clear the black spots away from his vision. He vaguely made out a silhouette standing near him. 

“ General? “

That was a nice voice. He liked that voice. His hand grasped blindly through air as he rasped out, “ Who..? “

Something cool was pressed to his lips and he practically inhaled the water. His throat felt better. He coughed and observed the man puttering around in what he assumed was a hospital room. He had long, brown hair and tan skin. When he faced Kakashi, he sucked in a breath as his eyes fell on warm brown eyes and a scar running across his nose. Those warm, beautiful eyes didn't belong to such a war-torn place! 

“ What.. Are you… Here? “

 

The man smiled. “ I'm Iruka. You need to rest”.

 

A warm hand was placed on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


Kakashi got to know the man over the time he was recuperating. Iruka had told him, one afternoon, albeit hesitantly, that he had been shot in the back, and after suffering from life-altering bouts of PTSD, he had been stationed at the infirmary, due to his medical training.

Kakashi had then recalled the whole incident of his teammates’ deaths just for him, and even though it had hurt to remember, it was worth it after receiving an amazingly warm smile. He then realized the emotion he felt was not happiness. No, it ran deeper. 

 

It was love.

  
  
  


Kakashi cleared his throat as he hauled his rifle further up his shoulder. Iruka stood near him, checking his arm. After he was done, he retreated silently. Kakashi scratched his neck uncomfortably, let out a sigh and said softly,

“ Well...I’m off “.

Iruka nodded and saluted as he mumbled, “ Please be safe, General”.

 

“..I will “.

 

As he reached the dirt track that would take him to the air base, he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He turned around instinctively and found himself being glomped by a warm body.

“ Stay safe, and please come back “. Iruka mumbled as he kissed Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi tightened his arms around the slender waist and nodded.

  
  
  


The war was finally over. They were safe. Kakashi was supposed to be happy. But how could he be, when memories of the warm touch he craved kept haunting him? He had been beside himself when the news of the infirmary near the front being bombed as a last resort from the opposition had reached them. But he, the ‘great’ General, could do nothing but pray. 

As he stood at the station with Gai jostling him and crying ‘manly’ tears of joy, he wished he could see him again.

 

Something, or rather someone crashed into him, and their suitcase fell open. Kakashi wordlessly bent down and stuffed the suitcase close as he extended a hand towards the man.

 

He saw Iruka’s face look up at him with wonder, and then relief, as the younger man slapped a hand over his mouth, and sniffed. Kakashi, without any hesitation, pulled the man into his arms and breathed in Iruka’s scent, which calmed him down. Hands clasped at his shoulders as Iruka shook with stifled sobs. 

His hands trembled as he framed Iruka’s face and wiped away the tears. 

“ I missed you”. Iruka smiled tearfully.

“ I missed you too..”

 

Kakashi let himself grin as he pressed their lips together, swallowing Iruka’s chuckle as his friends hooted and cat-called around him.

  
  
  
  


Kakashi smiled as he thought of all the good things that had happened to him because of Iruka, his good luck charm. He chuckled as he tightened his arms around Iruka and kissed his hair. Iruka grumbled as he turned around.

“ Old age finally got to you?”

Kakashi kissed the corner of his lips as he grinned,

“ Just got lost in the past for a second”.

 

Iruka turned around and muttered,

“ Old age finally got to you”.

Kakashi chuckled again and settled down.

 

…

 

“...You could have given me a better kiss, though”.


End file.
